Nature's pattern
by orion's shining star
Summary: Nobles are pushing Aurora to marry and she gives in under one condition: she is to marry a person who woke up from her curse. Femslash, Aurora/Maleficent, NC 17, mating ritual with g!p Maleficent.


**Hello, fellow Malora fans!**

**I am sure you all watched Maleficent in the cinema and had dozens of fictional stories that run through your mind, just like I did. This one shot is one of those stories and I do hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angelina Jolie (unfortunately) or Elle Fannings (unfortunately), as I do live in a time where owning others is frown upon for some reason. :P Anyway, back to the point- I have nothing of value in my possession, which include characters used in this story who are property of Disney and probably few other individuals whose names I do not know. Everything is used only for fun and to help me recover from exams at my university.**

**Warning- femslash, Maleficent/Aurora, NC 17, mating ritual g!p.  
><strong>

**Note- English is not my native language and I do not have beta. There will be mistakes present in this story, I'm sorry.**

**I did have some struggles writing the sex part of this story, so big thanks to my best friend who borrowed me series of books called 'J. - The Brotherhood of the black dagger' and the other one. Thanks CC!**

* * *

><p>Aurora started massage her stiff neck as the nobles continued to argue over petty matters. She was sitting in Situation room for five hours straight and she was more then ready to end the discussions for today. However, she knew it would not wise for the kingdom, or for her as a still young monarch to rush things, not to mention they were only on 6th item of 10 they planned to go through for that day.<p>

''Gentlemen, gentlemen.'' Aurora called to nobles who were currently arguing whether they should allow Ludvig family or Lanstrum family to tend for Castles gardens next year. ''How about we compromise?'' asked Aurora with a smile ''We'll give each family right to tend the gardens, one family will take care of the gardens from Summer solstice to the Winter solstice and the other family will take care of it from Winter solstice to Summer solstice. They will be equally paid and have the same amount of work and none of the families will have to break deals with other families they work for because they will be able to do all of them.''

''Well that is a good solution.'' said Richard uncomfortably, one of the oldest nobles sitting at the table.

''All in the favour of this solution?'' Aurora asked and they all raised hands ''In unanimous vote, we give the equal right to both Ludvig and Lanstrum family to tend to the Castle gardens.''

To Aurora's relief the next three items on agenda were easily solved and this time she accepted the solutions nobles suggested which surprised her, usually she had to intervene to make sure everything was done justly. Nobles were people with a lot of grease on their heads, as Diaval said to her once descriptively, they were slick and tried to make things go their way leaving poor people even poorer. Aurora had none of that and nobles saw that in the beginning, making her job even harder as they wanted to get their hands on poor people's land or cattle. She was just and kind Queen and people loved her, even most of the nobles loved her, well except from 3 or 4 oldest and richest ones.

As they moved to the last item on agenda for the day, Aurora wanted to kick herself in behind for not preparing properly for today. She had fallen asleep in her chambers the night before while reading the 9th problem on the agenda. Seeing as nobles started to wiggle in their seats and swallow hard as if they were eating invisible food, plus the nervous stares directed at her, Aurora could tell that the biggest problem of the day is in front of her.

As she took the papers her assistant and read the title of next discussion, she dropped the papers in front of her and slammed her open palms on the table, red colour painting her cheeks ''This matter will not be discussed at this table, not now, not ever.''

''But, your Majesty...'' started Richard

''No!'' she got up and looked around the Situation room. Aurora was 18 years old and while her height stayed the same as when she was 16, her curves filled generously leaving many men around her, and many Princes who came by to discuss diplomatic relations with her, drooling and lusting after her. Many warned her that sooner or later the nobles will bring the matter of marriage and heir into the discussion. ''This a matter of my private life, which will not be discussed by bunch of old men who give themselves more value than they are really worth.'' Aurora spat

''Your Majesty,'' Edward, one of the oldest nobles who didn't like Aurora spoke up ''This is a matter that affects the whole kingdom, not only you. If you don't give a birth to an heir, there is a threat of a civil war!''

''We are ending this discussion right now!'' Aurora exclaimed ''I understand your worries and I give you my word I'll consider possibilities of a marriage soon.'' she paused ''I'll choose a person by the end of third moon.''

''Your Majesty, why don't you marry a man who woke you up from the curse?'' asked one of the younger nobles. Aurora looked at the man and mentally smiled _'Well, maybe I can turn this round into my favour.'_

Aurora looked around the room and asked ''Would that be acceptable for all?'' she laughed a bit ironically ''Shall we put it for a vote? Hmmm?'' she looked at the nobles who were red in faces as they felt the anger rolling in waves from young Queen. ''All in favour me marrying the person who woke me up from the curse with True loves kiss?'' Everybody raised their hand. ''Unanimous vote, of course. The discussion is over for today.'' she said and nobles fled the room.

Alice, her assistant looked at her with a bit of surprise ''Your Majesty, do you know who woke you up?'' Aurora smiled as she relax ''Oh, I know who woke me up and I'll gladly marry that person. However, I think they will want to kick themselves when they find out who that person is.''

* * *

><p>Aurora sprinted through the forest of Moors in search of Maleficent. ''Godmother! Godmother!'' she called ''Maleficent!'' she called out of breath as she stopped in a meadow. The sound of wings behind her made her turn around with big smile on her face.<p>

''Hello, Beastie.'' Maleficent smiled ''I didn't expect you so soon.'' she stated with a look in her eyes that told Aurora she was glad the young blonde came.

''Well, I had a hard day and I needed to come home.'' smiled Aurora as she moved towards Maleficent and hugged her. Fairy smiled and wrapped her big wings around them.

''Take me to bed.'' said Aurora softly looking up into Maleficent's eyes. She noticed how fairy closed her eyes as if to try control herself and how her breath became shallow.

''Of course, Beastie.'' Maleficent rasped her answer, held Aurora stronger and flew to the tree she claimed as her own home. She gently place Aurora to her nest and laid next to her Queen. Aurora chose this moment to move closer and partly lay on Maleficent, tucking her head into fairy's neck.

''You smell so good.'' Aurora stated as she put her hand around Maleficent's waist.

Maleficent started to tremble slightly ''What are you doing Beastie?'' she whispered

''I know, Maleficent. I know it was you who woke me up.'' Aurora said raising herself on her elbow and looking down at Maleficent ''Don't even try to deny it.''

''Those damn pixies!'' mumbled Maleficent ''I knew they wouldn't keep their mouths shut.''

Aurora laughed a bit ''They haven't told me anything, but you just confirmed it to me.'' she smiled at Maleficent.

Fairy's eyes grew wide and she gasped ''You tricked me?''

''Well, how else would I get you to admit it?'' asked Aurora moving so that she was straddling Maleficent

''What are you doing?'' Maleficent froze, forcing herself not to put her hands on Aurora, knowing how it would end.

''I need to tell you about my day, silly.'' Aurora smiled ''Nobles are forcing me to marry.'' at that statement, Aurora saw Maleficent's eyes turn into golden colour as rage filled her.

''So I'm going to get married.'' Aurora said simply knowing it'll ruffle Maleficent feathers even more, she knew that she had to get Maleficent to lose her control and let her feelings known.

Maleficent growled at those words, grabbed Aurora by her hips and switched their positions in a flash making Aurora gasp as she found herself under a strong body of Maleficent. ''I kissed you and woke you up. I'm your true love.'' she growled against Aurora's ear making her gasp as arousal made its way to her centre ''You're mine.'' she said possessively as she kissed her. Aurora returned the kiss almost immediately and their mouths began the mating dance.

After few moments, Maleficent pulled back to allow Aurora to breathe and she was met with Aurora's smirk ''I know I'm yours, that's why I told the nobles I'm going to marry the person who woke me up. They agreed.''

''I presume they do not know who woke you up.'' Maleficent raised her eyebrow and Aurora's grin confirmed that she was right ''I imagine it'll be quite a shock to them when they find out who kissed you.'' Maleficent chuckled bringing Aurora closer to her kissing her briefly.

''Yes, that is the truth.'' smiled Aurora ''I decided to bring Aunts back with me so they can testify whose kiss woke me up. They'll have no choice but to let us marry.'' she paused ''If that is what you want, of course.''

''I would love to marry you, Beastie.'' she smiled ''However, fairies can not be married outside of Moors, we have to do the ritual here.''

''I had a feeling it'll be like that, I don't have a problem with it. I'll take care of the nobles tomorrow, but what I really want is for you to be there.'' she paused ''I know you hate it, but I need you to be there...'' Aurora was interrupted by Maleficent's hand on her cheek.

''It's time for me to turn over a new leaf. You are right, it won't be easy, but I will give my best shot. For you and for us.'' said Maleficent and Aurora could see love and dedication in her eyes. ''I do love you Aurora, more than anything in this world.''

''I love you too'' whispered Aurora and kissed dark haired fairy in front of her.

* * *

><p>Nobles started to fill the Situation room, surprise clearly painted on their faces. Queen Aurora summoned them to share the information about her upcoming wedding. Older nobles were thrilled because some of the guards confirmed that it was prince Phillip who exited Aurora's room when she was awoken. Phillip's father, King George was a king who loved nobles and gave them all the liberty to create wealth and his son would be a perfect to tame Aurora.<p>

''I'm glad you all could make it.'' Aurora greeted ''Please take your seats.'' she sat at head of the table behind which were, now opened, balcony door.

''Today, we have three guests who have witnessed the true kiss that woke me.'' started Aurora and guards opened the door and three pixies flew into the room from the hall. ''I'm sure you are familiar with my aunts who raised me and kept me safe for the first 16 years of my life.'' at many nods she continued ''Very well, they are here to testify, so we shall begin.''

''Knotgrass, Flittle, Thistlewit, you were there on the day when I was awoken from my sleep. Can you tell us what happened in detail?'' Aurora instructed

''It was a beautiful day..'' Thistlewit started

''Me and my butterflies...'' said Fittle

''King wanted to kill us...'' Knotgrass responded

''Aunts!'' Aurora said stopping all three of them ''You can not talk in the same voice, Knotgrass please tell us what happened.'' Nobles once again looked at the oldest pixie who began ''On the day of your sixteen birthday the curse came true and we failed to protect you. The king was very angry with us, so we decided to look for your true love since that was the only thing that could save you, your Majesty. Right before we went into a search, there was a thud in front of your bedroom doors, so we opened the doors and there was Prince Phillip. He was looking for you, so we dragged him inside and he kissed you; you see, we were certain it was destiny that brought him so we were surprised when his kiss didn't wake you up.'' she paused seeing the shock on the faces of nobles, but also the look of panic on some of them ''Flittle and Thistlewit ushered him out of the bedroom and I decided to go after them, but when I stepped outside I decided to come back instead and make sure nobody could harm you while we were gone. When I came back, she was already there, leaning above you and kissing your forehead. I was surprised she would be there promising you that she would protect you until you woke up. What shocked me to the bones is the fact that you woke up. You woke up because Maleficent kissed you.'' she finished and everybody gasped, shock and fear on their faces.

''That's impossible!'' Richard yelled

''That's what happened.'' pixie stated, angry at big man yelling at her.

''We shall never allow this to happen!'' Edward screamed outraged as he stood up

''There is nothing we can do.'' said one younger noble, who Aurora recognized as a son of a merchant who was tricked by Edward for a lot of money ''We already agreed, besides her Majesty doesn't need out permission to chose a person to marry. It's in the law.''

''Exactly.'' Aurora nodded ''I do not need your permission. But, I also have your word not to give me problems if I marry the person that woke me from my sleep.''

''She's not a person, she's a filthy and low creature.'' Edward spat looking at Aurora, hate and rage evident in his eyes. Aurora had to use all of her strength to control herself and not punch him in the face.

''Maleficent.'' she called and fairy stepped into the room through the open balcony door. Edward, as well as few other nobles gulped in fear seeing Maleficent standing there. ''Maleficent, as you have heard, we have legal right to marry as well as support of my nobles. Which only leaves one question to settle here today: do you want to marry me?''

''More than anything, my Queen.'' Maleficent bowed slightly kissing Aurora's hand making Aurora grin.

''Then it's settled.'' said Aurora ''Maleficent and I shall marry in Moors.''

''Your Majesty, I'm sure you know the traditions...''started one noble

''Yes, I do.'' Aurora nodded ''Maleficent is a Guardian fairy and she can only get married in the Moors, but we do not need to consume our marriage there. By our laws, you need to inspect the sheets to ensure my purity and that will be possible. That should make everybody happy and everything done by the laws.''

''Yes, your Majesty.'' he nodded

''What about a heir?!'' roared Edward, trying to stop this madness that was happening in front of his eyes.

''Fairies are different creatures then humans, we possess magic and we are able to reproduce even when both of us are female.'' stated Maleficent in low voice ''So the kingdom will have an heir.''

Seeing as Edward wanted to protest again Aurora cut in ''Of course, I hope you will remember that public questioning of a monarch in a rude way you've been displaying can be seen as an act of treason. And we both know how we deal with them.'' she looked him straight in the eye and Edward backed down. He looked like he might do something more serious then complaint, but he caught the look of younger nobles and knew he wouldn't have enough support to go with whatever crazy plan he was creating in his head.

''Well, if everything is settled'' announced Aurora looking around the quiet room ''I call this meeting adjourned.''

* * *

><p>Within two weeks, Aurora came to Moors where all the preparations for the wedding were finished. Many of the creatures were waiting around Maleficent, who stood in the middle of the meadow waiting for Aurora. Diaval was flying above Maleficent in circles, while animals bowed as Aurora approached. Aurora was dressed in white dress her maids made, dress that ended just below her knees and had short sleeves, the fabric of the dressed around Aurora's abdomen was laced with small diamonds as tradition suggested. Maleficent was wearing long, blue dress that was laced with petals of many flowers which were held in place by magic, Aurora was sure.<p>

''You are beautiful.'' smiled Aurora looking at Maleficent

''You're breathtaking, Beastie.'' gulped Maleficent ''Ready?''

''Yes.'' Aurora nodded and moved towards Maleficent who embraced her while Aurora wrapped her arms around Maleficent's neck. The creatures around them started to roar and voice their approval as their Guardian has chosen a mate. Maleficent held Aurora tight as they took off and into the air, Maleficent started to fly towards the highest mountain in the Moors. She landed on a small meadow right under the tip of the mountain and as Aurora took in the beautiful waterfall and shallow lake she was amazed at the beauty of Moors once again. Shallow lake created a creek that was flowing down the mountain and Aurora presumed into the big lake in the valley. Maleficent tugged her towards the shallow lake and Aurora stepped into it and turned to Maleficent who laced their fingers and brought their connected hands in the plane of their shoulders. The water of the waterfall started to soar around them, surrounding them in mist and water which now swirled around them. The whole scene would scare Aurora if it weren't for the look in Maleficent's eyes who told here that she is safe, with that she leaned forwards ''I love you.'' and kissed fairy who kissed her back passionately.

When they broke apart, water already calmed down and the ritual was finished. Sensing the question Maleficent spoke ''The ritual is done here, because this creek will enter every part of the Moors. The land now knows that you are my mate and other mother to our children, the future guardians of the Moors.''

''That's what I love the most about Moors.'' said Aurora snuggling into Maleficent ''That it's connected on such a deep level. That's the reason why everything is in harmony.''

''You understand it, Aurora.'' Maleficent spoke quietly ''Most humans don't, but you do. That's why you belong here, with me.''

* * *

><p>As Maleficent and Aurora landed on Aurora's balcony, Aurora led Maleficent into her bedroom. She of course didn't mention the fact that the nobles were right in front of her bedroom doors, out of fear that Maleficent would hold back and tried to tame the most of her desires. Aurora wanted to give herself to Maleficent in her full glory, when her instinct took over and overcame the fear of hurting young blonde.<p>

Aurora stood next to her bed and slowly pulled on laces that held her dress on her body. Maleficent looked at her hungrily as Aurora's dress loosened and with a slow and gentle move of Aurora's body, fell down Aurora's body. Aurora swallowed reflexively as her spouse held her eyes before slowly they lowered. She resisted the urge to cover her and close her legs. Aurora knew there was no going back after this night and prospect of their future together excited Aurora.

Maleficent's eyes started to glow and Aurora could see the struggle behind them ''Maleficent, I love you. Please, let it go.''

''Are you sure?'' older woman growled as the resistance to her true nature crumbled-

''I'm yours to take.'' Aurora said as she sat down at the foot of the bed and slowly slid up so she sat in the middle of the bed.

Distracted with young beauty in front of her, Maleficent shed her clothes, her sharp nails ripped open the robes making the petals fell around proving to Aurora they were indeed held in place by magic. As the glow took over, Aurora knew Maleficent wasn't in any kind of control anymore. This beautiful creature was other part, pure nature, of her wife. Maleficent walked towards the young woman who gulped as the light now casted a glow on her lover and her full transformation. Aurora looked down from elegant neck, full breasts, taut stomach to her wife's engorged desire as her lean body made her way to her. A part of Aurora's brain was in panic as fear of what will happen set in- Aurora didn't really know a lot about sex and young Queen was nervous. On other hand, Maleficent's groaned as she took in the fertile scent pf pheromones from blonde in front of her. Her mate whimpered and fairy took it as a sing of encouragement, so Maleficent climbed onto bed and spread Queen's legs roughly making Aurora yelp. Without giving Aurora time to prepare, Maleficent brought her face to the object of her desire making Aurora jump when she felt fairy's tongue between her legs. A long wet tongue licked her pussy from opening to clitoris making Aurora moan loudly; the tongue licking her pussy was slightly rough, little more than cats tongue, some part of her brain registered. Maleficent licked the wetness in front of her, easily pushing past Queen's labia exploring the flesh underneath, making Aurora close her eyes and moan loudly at the incredible feeling. Maleficent gently licked her mate, preparing her for mating ritual because she knew that her mate would be in pain if not properly prepared and she didn't want to hurt the woman she wanted to spent her life with. She flicked her tongue over Aurora's bundle of nerves and gently sucked it, making blonde cry out in pleasure; making her wetter.

Aurora's mind was overheating- for the first time in her life she had felt the pleasure of making love, so she wanted to feel more and slowly spread her legs wider. Maleficent purred at greater access that was granted to her and she took advantage of it as her long tongue flattened and her licks became firmer. Aurora's inexperienced body went into overdrive as her first orgasm claimed her body, intense feeling making her scream.

Still coming down from her pleasure, Aurora didn't notice when Maleficent moved on top of her, but when she opened her eyes she was greeted with glowing ones. Aurora gulped at the sight above her. Aurora felt large appendage moving to her pussy and she tensed underneath the older woman. As she felt tip of Maleficent's penis against her pussy she froze in fear, but Maleficent rubbed her cheek lovingly trying to relax her. Maleficent pushed her hips forward with force, making the head of her appendage enter Aurora stopping as when she was met with Aurora's hymen. Maleficent in her human form knew that Aurora was a virgin, but as her animal side, her true nature took over; fairy roared proudly knowing she would be Aurora's first, that no one was inside of her ever before. Maleficent looked into Aurora's eyes as she buried her hard appendage deep inside of queen's pussy. Aurora screamed in pain and shock and her instinct took over as she tried to move away from Maleficent, but older woman was much stronger and she easily kept Aurora pinned to the bed. Maleficent grasped the last straw of self control and fight off the urge to fuck her mate hard and fast. When Aurora stilled, Maleficent took it as a sign to continue with mating ritual so she pulled out her cock until only her head was inside before sinking her cock back into her mate. Aurora screamed at the thrust while Maleficent moaned at the feeling. Maleficent started to move in medium pace, making sure Aurora could keep up with it; her hands moved from her arms to her waist to her arms and finally to her shoulders as they gripped them from under Aurora for leverage. Maleficent started to thrust into Aurora more powerfully and quicker then before making Aurora whimper.

''Maleficent! Fuck, yes! Please...'' she voiced her feeling ''Deep...so deep...''

Maleficent groaned as she increased her pace yet again, enjoying the feeling of tightness around her. Aurora just moaned beneath the fairy claiming her ''Please, please, just...'' Maleficent growled grabbing hold of Aurora, one arm circling around her waste pulling her into older woman's lap and other grabbing her shoulder pushing her down onto her cock more firmly as she continued to thrust faster, even deeper then before.

''Yes, yes, yes, Maleficent!'' Aurora screamed her orgasm against Maleficent's hard thrusts. Maleficent felt her own orgasm approaching so she shoved her entire length into Aurora emptying her seed into young Queen. Maleficent pushed Aurora on bed and made sure she was inside of her up to hilt, making sure her essence would stay inside the blonde.

After few minutes, glow disappeared from Maleficent's eyes and Aurora looked gently into brown eyes that were laced with fear and horror.

''You were wonderful'' said Aurora ''You didn't hurt me.''

''I know...'' started Maleficent

''No.'' Aurora firmly interrupted ''You claimed your mate. You made me your wife. Don't regret it, because I don't.'' finished Aurora while gently cupping Maleficent's cheek.

''I love you, beastie.'' Maleficent whispered

''I love you too.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. What do you think? R&amp;R! <strong>


End file.
